


Chuck's Special Boy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And the abuse thereof, D/s, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Divine Powers, Dom!Chuck, HOLY WATER WON'T DO THE TRICK, Hedonistic!Chuck, I NEED TO BATHE IN HOLY BLEACH, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sam is Chuck's Special Boy, Sam's a slut for his God, Sub!Sam, The kinkiest, of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Chuck takes care of his special baby boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Hel, who is my husband and my Kingdom rolled in one and who is a beautiful writer and soul. Happy Birthday, you Muggle.
> 
> This is also now officially the smuttiest thing that I have ever written. God can't save me now.

Chuck ran his fingers through the long chestnut curls of Sam Winchester, kneeling submissively in front of him. “Such a good boy,” he murmured in praise. 

Sam leaned into the touch with a breathless sigh and closed his eyes. 

“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, Sam?” the smaller man asked as he kept stroking the kneeling one’s hair. “Anything I ask.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam murmured. 

“And why is that?” Chuck hummed in askance, tilting Sam’s face up to meet bright, albeit hazy in pleasure, hazel eyes. 

“‘Cause I owe my life to you, Daddy,” Sam replied. 

Chuck smiled and rewarded his penitent lover with a gentle, yet chaste kiss. “Good answer.” 

Sam purred and gave a quiet whine when Chuck pulled away from him and the God smirked to himself. He kept his gaze upon Sam’s, watching eyes flutter closed and a pale moan escape from pretty pink lips. 

“Stand up for me, Sam,” Chuck commanded gently and Sam slowly rose to his feet, towering over the omnipotent being but still oh so much smaller than him. 

“Good boy,” Chuck praised, kissing the center of the hunter’s broad chest. Sam shuddered in delight. “Go lay down on the bed for me, spread eagle.” 

Sam did as he was told and Chuck allowed himself a moment of hedonistic indulgence, grey eyes raking over the long, lean golden form of his human lover. Muscled arms and chiseled legs were spread out, and Sam had even taken the initiative to bend his knees enough to allow his Dom full access. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely magnificent,” Chuck murmured, running a finger along a jutting hipbone, watching Sam’s mouth fall open in a breathless groan of absolute pleasure. 

“Daddy,” Sam whimpered. 

“What do you want, Sam?” Chuck asked, leaning over him, smiling indulgently. 

“More, please, want more,” Sam pleaded. “Please, Daddy?” 

Chuck chuckled. Sam got off on feeling helpless, of feeling  _ powerless,  _ and to a being such as God? Chuck’s pretty sure that he didn’t even really have to touch his beautiful Adonis; all he’d have to do is keep making Sam more and more powerless with his own powers until the man came with a shout. 

“Want me to tie you up, baby?” Chuck cooed softly. 

“Please, Daddy,” Sam whimpered. 

Chuck smiled and smoothed Sam’s bangs away from his face. With less than a thought, Sam’s arms, legs, and torso were covered in the thinnest silver rope and Sam strained against them- not to escape, but to relish in his submission to the divine. 

With another bare idea, a silver collar appeared on Sam’s throat, decorated in an ornate design that was tasteful, yet had it’s purpose. In the small silver D-ring hung a tag, dark blue with silver script reading  _ Daddy’s Special Boy. _

“Who are you, Sam?” Chuck asked softly. 

“Daddy’s special boy,” Sam mewled, tilting his head back. Chuck couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the words from his mouth, the kiss turning from something innocent to absolutely filthy. Sam moaned as his Dom pried his mouth open with teeth, tongue, and lips and swept inside, marking him as his. As  _ God’s. _

Chuck brushed his thumbs, calloused from hours at a computer tapping at a space bar and from holding ink laden pens, across Sam’s dusty rose pink nipples and the man arched into the touch, a punched out moan being swallowed by God’s eager mouth. 

“So perfect,” Chuck breathed as his fingers gently pinched and tugged at his creation’s sensitive nubs, straddling his waist to better gaze down at Sam Winchester writhe underneath of him. 

“Daddy,” Sam whimpered, writhing the best he could in his bonds, the little tag bouncing off the hollow of his throat. His previously pink lips were now stained with kisses and swollen, the color having darkened seductively from being nipped and sucked on and having Chuck’s beard scrape against them. 

Chuck looked down at his submissive lover and couldn’t felt but feel overwhelming love, pride, and joy. 

He may’ve created Sam Winchester for Lucifer, but at the end of the day, Sam was  _ his.  _ Sam chose  _ him  _ over the archangel for his needs, wants, and desires, and that made God heady and lightheaded. 

Sam always had faith in his Lord. 

With these thoughts in mind, Chuck leaned down and took a pearled nipple into his mouth. 

Sam’s strangled cry was absolute music to his ears as he gave a gentle suck, swirling his tongue in lazy laps while his fingers continued to toy with the not occupied nipple. 

After a few moments, God switched nipples and Sam kept making those beautiful noises, noises that were made for his ears and his ears alone. No one else was allowed to hear this beautiful specimen this wanton and needy. Cries for “Daddy” spilled out sinfully as Chuck pulled off of Sam’s chest completely, his fingers still creating spikes of pain-pleasure for the human. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, Daddy will give you what you need,” Chuck soothed, kissing Sam gently. “I’ll make you feel good.” 

Sam whimpered and bucked his hips needily in response and God chuckled. “Yes, baby, I’ll get there.” 

He willed away his clothes and slid back to kneel between Sam’s legs, gazing over his sweat sheened lover and smiling to himself as he trailed a finger along the underside of his cock. Sam let out a cry. 

“So responsive and sensitive,” Chuck murmured. A silver ring nestled itself snugly around the base of the human’s cock and Chuck watched as Sam’s back arched off the bed, his cock leaking even more precum. 

Chuck was rapidly growing impatient. Normally, he had all the patience in the world, especially when it came to taking his special boy apart. But today. . . there was just something about the way Sam was begging for him, about the way he tensed and relaxed in his bonds, about the way he looked hazily up at the divine being above him, that made him lose that patience. 

He slide three fingers into Sam’s waiting hole, watching him bow off the bed and strain against his bonds and writhe in need and desire- need and desire for  _ him.  _

“So greedy for it, baby,” Chuck murmured as he thrust them in and out, his calloused pads trailing over Sam’s prostate on every pass, making the human mewl and whine in debauched pleasure. “So greedy and needy for me, for my cock.”    
“Daddy, Daddy, please, please,” Sam whimpered, thrusting his hips down onto the fingers inside of him. Sweat gleamed on Sam’s torso and Chuck leaned down to lick at his sternum, tasting salt and desire and sex. 

Sam Winchester was sex personified when he wasn’t naked, tied up, and for Chuck’s own pleasure. But when he was. . . he was  _ sin incarnate.  _ And the Lord was going to throw himself into that temptation. 

Deeming Sam stretched and ready, having lubed him up with his powers, Chuck positioned himself in front of Sam’s entrance and slowly sank into him, watching Sam’s face contort in pleasure, whining and tugging at his bonds, fists clenched. 

“So beautiful, baby,” Chuck whispered, leaning in for a warm kiss the moment he had slid in all the way, a kiss that quickly turned dirty as Sam mewled against his lips and licked at them pleadingly. 

Chuck was very much content to just kiss Sam deeply, lodged inside of him. Now that he was in, he didn’t want to move just yet. He cupped the sides of Sam’s face, showing all the tenderness that he didn’t show up to this point, tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear and just feeling pure  _ Sam.  _ Sam, who gave up his life and soul to save the world. Sam, who time after time never asked for anything for himself. Sam, who willingly kneels for his God, both in and out of the bedroom. Sam, who was beautiful and pure and strong. Sam, so aptly named, so aptly  _ his.  _ Sam, who deserves everything Chuck gives him and more. 

Sam melted underneath his touch and moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips lightly to gain friction and both of them groaned. 

“Daddy,” Sam whispered needily. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Chuck whispered back, drawing back to look at Sam in the face, stroking his hair back. 

“Need you,” the human whimpered. “Need you, please, need you to fuck me.” 

“Okay baby, how?” Chuck murmured, running his nose along Sam’s cheekbone, watching him shudder from Chuck’s scruff scraping along his jawline. 

“Hard and dirty, Daddy,” Sam begged. “Fuck me hard and dirty, use me, Daddy,  _ please! _ ” 

“Want it dirty, baby?” Chuck growled softly, rolling his hips firmly. Sam moaned and dropped his head back against the pillows. “Want me to fuck you like I’m desperate for no one’s release but mine? Want me to use your little hole for my gain and my gain only? Want me to string you out and when I’m done keep going?” 

“Yes! Please, Daddy, please!” Sam pleaded needily. 

“Okay baby,” Chuck murmured. He drew back so only the tip remained before ramming it back into Sam’s waiting hole. 

Sam  _ screamed  _ in pleasure. “YES, DADDY!” 

Chuck smirked darkly before setting up a grueling, punishing pace that would make his eldest son jealous, driving his dick into Sam over and over again, brutally fucking the human underneath of him. 

Sam writhed and mewled, unable to make loud sounds from the pleasure overload. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as God began aiming specifically for his prostate, babbling incoherently. Even the Almighty couldn’t decipher what was being said, he just knew that those were  _ good  _ noises, noises that meant he was giving his lover pleasure and just what he needed. 

“Gonna cum for me, baby? Gonna cum all over yourself, make a mess of yourself? Cover yourself in your release, looking completely destroyed and like my slutty baby boy?” Chuck breathed, watching the way Sam’s dark lashes flutter and his wrists tug on his bonds, like he was trying to break free, and his cock jump and spurt, turning first red then purple with the need. 

Sam keened at the phrasing and Chuck grinned wolfishly. 

“Did my special boy like that? Is my baby boy a slut for my cock and my praise?” he purred darkly. 

Sam’s only answer was a strangled cry and full body sob of need and want. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Chuck murmured sinfully. “Cum for me, baby. Cum all over yourself.” He thought the ring away. 

Sam’s back bowed and arched gracefully as his hips stuttered against God’s for a brief moment before stilling. Pearl white flew from the slit and landed in splatters and rivers on Sam’s torso, staining the tan skin as cursed praises and loving blasphemies fell from dark lips. 

Chuck barely managed to last during the display of pure sin and he came deep within Sam, ducking his head down and biting Sam’s neck viciously, sucking on it with all his might to mark the Adonis beneath him. 

Sam fell boneless underneath of Chuck, mewling and shivering. 

God waved away the restraints and slid out of Sam. Sitting down next to him, he pulled the human onto his lap and ran his hands up and down Sam’s skin, peppering kisses full of tenderness and love along his brow and whispering praises into sweat soaked hair. A thick fleece blanket wrapped around Sam and a bottle of water appeared. He opened the water and coaxed Sam to take a few sips, not wanting Sam to be dehydrated. 

It took an hour, but Sam started coming back online. Lashes fluttered open, revealing calm hazel eyes that still spun from the amount of pleasure that he had received and given and he snuggled deeper into Chuck, nosing at his neck. 

“Hey there, baby,” Chuck murmured, kissing his temple. “How are you doing?” 

“Floaty,” Sam mumbled. 

“Floaty?” Chuck smiled. “Good floaty?” 

Sam nodded lazily and smiled dopily. “Yeah. . . so good.” 

Chuck squeezed Sam tight to him. “Good. I’m glad.” 

They sat there in silence for a while, Chuck still having Sam drink the water at regular intervals. 

“I needed that,” Sam murmured after a bit. 

“I could tell,” Chuck smirked. “You were begging for it.”

“This last hunt was hard,” the hunter confessed. “And I didn’t realize how much it had taken out of me until tonight.”

The Lord nodded and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “It was a very difficult hunt, and I can see how you just ignored what you needed for it,” he murmured. “But you’re okay, you’re safe. They’re safe. One less monster. And now, you’re all nice and relaxed and ready for me.” 

Sam laughed sleepily and cuddled more into Chuck. “After a nap. And. . . can we not scene next round?” He sounded shy and uncertain at the request and ducked his head away. 

Chuck wasn’t having that, so he tilted Sam’s face up to meet his. “Look at me,” he commanded gently. 

Sam’s eyes rose and met his God’s, and Chuck smiled tenderly. “You just need it slow and sweet and me as me?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah.” 

Chuck kissed him sweetly. “Baby, how can I deny you that?” 

Sam smiled. “Okay.” 

“Now, let’s get some sleep,” Chuck murmured. He laid them down and Sam immediately sought out his lover’s heartbeat, resting his head on it and closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep. 

Chuck stayed awake for a few minutes, observing his sleeping creation. He gently removed the collar and kissed the crown of Sam’s head. “Sleep well, baby,” he whispered tenderly, squeezing him a bit before he, too, fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find this sinner at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
